Blaster Force
Blaster Force is a gelding that belongs to clawort in the Clawort Animations series. He is classed as a supernatural race horse. Appearance Blaster Force is a strong gelding that does not appear in the Clawort Animations story line. He has dark brown fur with large white spots that are covered by a layer of diamond horse armour. Usually, he has a leather saddle and bridle on that make him useful for being a race horse. Sometimes in the animations, he has chests on both sides of his flank that make him a very useful pack horse for clawort and his gang. Backstory Blaster Force was made for being the fastest, most talented gelding of his horse kind. He once belonged to a young rider named Jim, who cared so much for him that he won 30 races in a whole week. But this all changed when Blaster Force was separated from Jim by a hurricane. Though Blaster Force survived the hurricane, he tried to look for Jim, who he then found dead hanging from a tree. Knowing that Jim did not survive the hurricane, the young gelding was found orphaned by a horse trainer; who took him to where he kept his other horses. For months, Blaster Force was trained to be a proper fighting horse and was soon chosen by clawort to be his horse. Relations 'Clawort '- Clawort was Blaster Force's second rider after Jim had died. He (clawort) took care of him (Blaster Force) well and won many fights with him as well. 'Jim Bob Lanement '- Jim was Blaster Force's first rider before the hurricane killed him. 'Jailbreaker '- Blaster Force goes well with Jailbreaker even though sometimes they get into fights. 'Crozepona '- Blaster Force does not like Crozepona due to that his spikes keep poking his flank. 'Grey '- Being a beautiful female donkey, Grey tends to go well with Blaster Force even though he's a gelding. 'Familyfun '- Blaster Force tends to throw familyfun off him for some reason. 'Minerax '- Blaster Force does not mind when minerax instead of clawort rides him. 'Jessie '- Blaster Force has a strong heart towards the young junior horse Jessie due to that she needs navigation during her courses. 'Rapunzel '- Blaster Force doesn't mind when familyfun's horse, Rapunzel tends to try and kiss him. 'Hagus '- Blaster Force like clawort and his gang hates Hagus. In result; Hagus's butt gets poned by Blaster Force when clawort rides him. Trivia *Blaster Force and Jailbreaker both are clawort's pets that don't appear in the story line. *Before losing Jim, Blaster Force was known by the name Duffy. *He was named after a fighting move he learnt called the Blaster-Force Kick; which clawort decided that he'll be named that after that move. *He dislikes sugar. *His fighting move; the Blaster-Force Kick is a parody to the Pokemon move Double Kick. *In clawort's Server Mini-Games, Blaster Force's name was wrongly spelled "Blast Force". The same error happened in The Book Of Life Mod review on Mod-Mania. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Pets